After the War is Over
by Filodea
Summary: The Final Battle is over. Three friends recuperate in the Hospital Wing. No romance.


The graduation was over. The speeches had been given; the diplomas had been handed out. This phase of their lives was over.

The professors stood together, watching the graduating students celebrate. The emotion was rather subdued, because several of their classmates were in the Infirmary.

The jubilation of the initial realization that the shadow hanging over their world was gone had faded. Voldemort had been vanquished, once and for all, by his nemesis of the last 16 years. Harry Potter had done what everyone expected him to do. He was one of those who were recovering in the Hospital Wing.

Harry and his friends had been in the Hospital Wing for a week. Harry had been the last to wake up. Headmaster Dumbledore had been the first. He had enchanted a mirror so those who were still recuperating could watch and, in a way, participate in the ceremony.

Harry lay in his bed, still very tired and weak. He watched the activity shown in the mirror. He didn't, however, need to look in the mirror for his two best friends. As had been the case throughout his time at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had been with him in the thick of battle. Their beds were on either side of Harry's.

"Hey mate, you feeling okay?" Ron looked over at his friend.

"I'm tired of being tired."

"I second that emotion." Hermione's reply elicited a brief laugh from Harry, which confused Ron. At his puzzled look, Harry stated, "Muggle thing".

"Ahhh." Ron answered, trying to sound profound.

"When did Madame Pomphrey say she would let us out?"

"I believe she's letting Ron and me out in a couple of days. I'm afraid you're stuck here for another week or so." Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically. "Even after you're released, Madame Pomphrey wants to monitor you for another month or so."

Harry let himself slump back against his pillows.

"Look on the bright side Harry. At least you'll be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. After you're fully released, you can come stay with us at The Burrow." Ron was trying to be encouraging.

The door to the Infirmary opened, cutting short the conversation. Headmaster Dumbledore walked in, accompanied by the Acting Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones.

Minister Fudge had been one of the casualties of the Final Battle. Voldemort himself had attacked Hogwarts, while a second contingent, led by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, had attacked the Ministry. Because of Lucius' ties with the Ministry, they were able to get inside and attack the workers. Fudge was the main target. The idea was to put Malfoy in as Minister, after the battle was won.

However, Voldemort overestimated his chances against Harry and Dumbledore. The two of them had combined their power, channeling it through Harry's wand. He had deliberately triggered the brother wand effect, and then forced their combined power into Voldemort's wand. The backlash of the buildup destroyed Voldemort physically, and a containment spell cast by Dumbledore kept his soul from occupying another body, and it had dissipated. The channeling of the power, and the effort it had taken to force that power into Voldemort's wand, is what had exhausted Harry.

Madame Bones came over to the beds of the three friends. "I would have done this at the Leaving Feast, but you will not be able to be there. So, I will do it here, and it will be announced at the Feast. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, it is my honor to award you both the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for your role in the Final Battle, protecting Mr. Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore, allowing them the chance to destroy Lord Voldemort." Harry and the Headmaster applauded loudly, along with Professor McGonagall, who had followed the Headmaster and the Minister in.

"Mr. Potter, it is my honor to award you the Order of Merlin, First Class, for your role in destroying Lord Voldemort in concert with Headmaster Dumbledore." It was now Ron and Hermione's turn to applaud.

Harry stared at the medal Madame Bones had just placed around his neck.

"Thank you, Madame Minister. I'm not sure what else to say. I just did what I had to do, what I had been trained to do."

"No, Mr. Potter. It is we who should be thanking you. You have given more, and sacrificed more, to this war than any one person have to, or be expected to, give. Your acceptance of the burden our society placed on you has been extraordinary." She then turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Your support of, and belief in, and friendship with Mr. Potter truly sets an example for all of us. I commend all three of you."

By now, all three young adults were blushing. Without really thinking about it, Harry reached out to either side of him, and Ron and Hermione moved so that they could grab hold of his hands.

Hermione summed it all up, "Greater love hath no man than this that he lay down his life for his friends."

"What is that from?" Ron asked, curiously.

"The Christian Bible. A saying by their Savior."

"Very true. Actions speak louder than words, and you three have demonstrated your love for each other and our world in a very definitive way." Dumbledore's usual twinkle was subdued. The battle had taken a lot out of him as well, although he had been released from the Hospital wing after a couple of days, he had spent a several more days confined to his rooms, and was still required to check in with the mediwitch every day.

"Thank you, Minister Bones and Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm just glad it's over." Harry was the one who spoke, and his friends nodded in agreement. Dumbledore and Madame Bones left shortly after that, while Professor McGonagall stayed long enough to say how proud she was of all three as well.

When the Infirmary was quiet again, the three looked at each other.

"One for all, and all for one." Harry spoke for them.

"Exactly." Ron and Hermione agreed.

"By the way, when's dinner?" Harry and Hermione both laughed then threw their pillows at Ron.

"What? I'm hungry."


End file.
